The present invention relates to a ship hull comprising at least one float.
A ship hull is characterized, in particular, by its center of flotation which is the centroid of its waterplane, where the waterplane is the area defined by the intersection of the hull of the ship and of the plane corresponding to the waterline, and by the position of its center of buoyancy which is the centroid of the immersed volume of the hull, i.e., the volume of the hull that lies below the waterplane. The seaworthiness of a ship is, in particular, related to the relative positions of its center of flotation and of its center of buoyancy.